


Let’s Have a Smoke

by That_nerd_online



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_nerd_online/pseuds/That_nerd_online
Summary: Harry snuck away for a smoke and Draco joins him





	Let’s Have a Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Witten for Drarropoly 2018

The summer after the battle of Hogwarts. The dark lord is dead and not everyone else along with him, there are those who are celebrating, singing a tune to a new day. And yet the one who most deserves to celebrate, to have peace, doesn’t. Harry Potter, The Golden boy of Hogwarts, The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort, the boy who has to smoke pot on a regular basis just to help keep the demons away.

“Potter, come help me rebuild this wall, Longbottom had to leave so I’m all alone” Malfoy spoke rounding the corner of the greenhouse which Harry’s been using to hide behind so as to take a smoke break 

“How’d you find me? I was sure no one’d seen me come back here” Harry looked at Malfoy making no move to go help

“I’ve been watching you since we were 11 I’ve learned how to be discreet by now” Draco declared as he made his way over to Harry to lean against the wall with him

“Since we were 11?” Harry ask looking at Draco with a face of disbelief 

“Not like you weren’t watching me as well, at least I was discreet” Draco said as he slipped the joint from Harry’s fingers and took a puff

“I wasn’t that bad” Harry spoke as Draco handed back the joint, not even trying to deny that he’d watched Draco as well

“Oh please, I bet the only reason I didn’t spot you watching me more than I did was because of that invisibility cloak of yours” Draco said looking at Harry as he took a drag

“Got me there” Harry said with a shrug and a lazy smile 

“So, I’m guessing you’re hiding out back here ‘cause Weasley and Granger don’t know you smoke?” Draco asked 

“No they know, just hate seeing me do it” 

Draco once again slipped the joint from Harry’s hand and then proceeded to take a long drag “Mm well you ever want someone to smoke with,” Draco spoke leaving off at the end with a smirkish smile at Harry, extinguishing the joint against the side of the greenhouse as he stood from where he’d been leaning, and started walking back from where he’d come, not stopping as he called out to Harry who still stood leaning against the greenhouse 

“Hurry up Potter, wall’s not gonna fix itself” and Harry found himself thinking as he watched Draco’s retreating back that he could get used to smoking with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
